Fear the Feline Fatale!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is captured by Nyancy Chan and is subjected to torture by her accomplice, Feline Fatale! Will Ben endure her wrath?


**With a little help from my good friend, Redbat132, here's an original story introducing an original OC. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

It was a calm, cool evening as Ben Tennyson was taking a walk through the park. There was no emergencies for the past three weeks. Although Ben was bored that there was no exciting end of the world crises going on, Rook told Ben to just enjoy his time off while he can.

Once he grasped this concept, Ben was thoroughly enjoying his time off. It was like he was on vacation.

The hero inhaled the crisp air. "Ahhhh, wha a beautiful night."

Just then, Ben heard a squeaky noise coming from the bushes. Curious, Ben went behind the bus and his heart melted when he saw a little black kitten with a pink collar with a silver bell on it.

"Awwww! Where'd you come from, wittle guy?" Ben scooped up the kitten and took a close look at his collar.

Just then, the bell opened up and sprayed Ben with some kind of gas. Ben gasped and coughed, the air causing him to become drowsy.

Before he knew it, Ben was put to sleep by the knock out gas.

* * *

"AAH!"

Ben woke up when he felt cold water sprayed in his face. When he woke up, he saw a familiar face.

"Nyancy Chan?!"

Nyancy Chan smiled like the Cheshire Cat as she stroked the black kitten that lured Ben into her trap. "Welcome to your doom, Ben Tennyson!" She let out a laugh that sounded like meowing. "This was all part of my fiendish plan! My black cat Lucky has brought you into my cluches with his sleepy collar! With you at my mercy, nothing will stop my fellow felines from taking over Bellwood!"

Ben found his arms and legs tied to the bed frame of an overstuffed, fluffy pink bed. At least the bed was comfy on his back. "So what if I'm trapped? My friends will find me and stop you."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Tennyson. My babies and I will destroy your friends, it will be easy with you out of the way. But don't worry, my partner in crime will make sure you get exactly what you deserve!"

Nyancy snapped her fingers and a new figure emerged from the shadows. It was a slender teenage girl with long, wavy brown hair and light green, cat-like eyes.

She donned a sleeveless black dress with an attached cat-eared hood and tail. Her dress and hood were trimmed with faux pink fur. She wore knee-high black fur boots and fingerless, black paw gloves and had pink claw-like nails.

"Hello, Ben." Nyancy's partner purred.

Instead of being afraid, Ben felt attracted by this girl's beauty. "Hellooo! And you might you be, gorgeous?"

She frowned. "I am Feline Fatale, you fool! You should be terrified now that you are my prisoner!"

Nyancy laughed. "Feline Fatale, you may torture Tennyson as much as you want. I have a town to conquer!" She laughed wickedly as she and her cats took off.

Feline Fatale chuckled. "So, Ben...are you terrified to be tortured by me?"

"Hm, not really." Ben said with a little shrug. Feline Fatale was miffed by his honest reply.

"Oh, I'll make you afraid in no time!" Using her claws, Feline Fatale delicately cut Ben's shirt and pants, ripping them off his body. No way Ben was wearing nothing but boxers. "Terrified yet?"

But Ben wasn't fazed at all. "Nope."

"What?! But you're all tied up wearing nothing but your underwear! You should be dying of shame!"

"Puh-lease. This isn't the first time this has happened to me." Ben replied. It was true, the Grant Mansion aliens and the Tickle Monsters always tie Ben down and remove this clothing in order to tickle torture him.

Feline Fatale growled in frustration. "Alright! That's it! Expect no mercy when I subject you to the most unbearable torture known to man!" She let out a whistle and several kittens hopped onto the bed.

"Awwww!" Ben's heart melted from the adorable sight. There were dozens of cute, small, innocent kittens.

"GET HIM!"

The cats approached Ben and started...rubbing and purring against his stomach, sides, legs and inner thighs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Ben giggled, squirming around.

"Of course it tickles!" Feline Fatale mused as she rubbed her hands together. "And it's going to get worse..." She strolled over next to Ben and tickled his underarms with her claws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That really tickles!" Ben laughed out loud.

"Yes, that's it! Laugh and writhe in agony!" Now Feline Fatale had the hero right where she wanted him. "If you want me to stop, then tell me the secrets of how to work your Omnitrix!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!"

"Then we'll keep tickling until you talk!" Feline Fatale threatened.

"Fine by meheeheeheehee!" Ben accepted her challenge.

"Then laugh yourself silly!" Feline Fatale continued to tickle torture Ben's armpits. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Coochy, coochy, coo!" After a few minutes of tickling, she eventually grew tired and let her kittens keep torturing her prisoner. "Keep tickling him, my pretties!"

Ben laughed and laughed as the kittens tickled. They stroked their tails against his tummy, licked his toes and rubbed against his exposed skin. It didn't tickle as bad as the Tickle Monsters did or the Grant Mansion aliens. In fact, being playfully cuddled and nuzzled by cute kittens was hardly torture.

As several minutes ticked by, Feline Fatale was absolutely stunned by Ben's tickle endurance. The hero didn't look like he was suffering, he looked like he was enjoying it!

"I don't get it! Why aren't begging for mercy?!" The cat girl complained.

"Because-hehehe! This is hahardly torture!" Ben tittered.

"WHAT?!" Feline Fatale whistled and the kittens stopped. "What do you mean it's hardly torture?!"

Ben took some well deserved breaths before speaking. "Well, this may sound crazy, but I've been tickle tortured more times than I can remember. Compared to all that tickling, this is child's play. In fact, being in a snuggle fest with these cute little kittens is just adorable!" Ben giggled when a calico kitten affectionately nuzzled his cheek.

"Here, kitty!" Ben made kissy noises and the sweet kitten cuddled closer, Ben gave the kitten a little kiss on the cheek. "Who's a sweet wittle kitty? Yes, you are!" Ben cooed before giving the kitten another kiss.

Feline Fatale was amazed by the sight. "You seem rather genuine, especially for a guy." she said. "You're the only guy I've seen who willingly shows so much love for these kittens."

"What do you mean? I love kittens!" Ben said. "Everyone loves kittens!"

"Not everyone..." Feline Fatale sat beside Ben. Two kittens sat in her lap and she stroked them. "A lot of people abuse and abandon kittens. It's bad enough I was bullied for my ability to control kittens, but for me to see such horrendous things inflicted upon these poor creatures..." She wiped a tear from her eye. "It just breaks my heart."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Ben said.

"That's when I realized the world was a cruel place! So once I met Nyancy, we decided to team up and punish the world for all the cats abused in this world! And everyone will fear me, FELINE FATALE!"

Her kittens meowed cutely for dramatic effect.

"Well, hate to break it to you, babe. But you and your kittens are too cute to be feared. said Ben.

Feline Fatale sighed. "You're right. Who am I fooling? I control kittens. What's so scary about that? You weren't scared at all, not even my tickle torture didn't work."

"If you ask me, instead of punishing people, you should use your powers to help people understand your cause to help kittens, not torture them with kittens Although...I can't say what I've just been through was torture." Ben said. A couple of kittens purred and cuddled against Ben's neck, making the hero smile.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, I'm glad I met someone who loves kittens as much as me. But I don't think a freak like me can make a difference in this world Staying on the straight and narrow."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine on the straight and narrow. It's much rewarding to be a good guy, believe me. And I can tell you're not a bad person or a freak. You're just special." Ben blushed and averted his eyes. "Very special..."

With a twinkle in her eye, Feline Fatale affectionately scratched the surface of Ben's stomach like she would to one of her kittens. Ben giggled, making his captor giggle before laying herself upon Ben's bound form. She leaned in close to his face, smiling at him.

"Uh...F-Feline Fatale?" Ben said, flustered. Was it just him or did he hear this girl purring?

"Call me Felicia. I'll consider your advice, Ben. But for now, I'm gonna make my getaway." Felicia gave him a kiss right on the mouth. "I'll see you around, hero." She pulled out a cat bell and sprayed Ben with a dose of knock out gas.

* * *

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!"

Ben jolted awake. "Huh?!" He woke up to find Rook with a small bottle of smelling salts.

"Ben! What happened?!" asked Rook. "We arrested Nyancy Chan. She told us you were being tortured by her accomplice Feline Fatale! Where did she go?! Did she harm you anywhere?!"

"Relax, Rook. I'm fine." Ben said. He got up and one of the Plumbers gave him a blanket to cover himself up. "She knocked me out with sleeping gas before she got away."

Ben was glad they didn't catch Felicia. She could be a potential hero someday. _'I hope I see her again someday...'_

And the hero had a pretty good feeling he will.

* * *

 **My, my! Felicia, the playful Feline Fatale has made her debut! Will she choose a more well groomed path? Find out in future stories!**


End file.
